One Week
by Jen2112
Summary: Edward and Bella are alone for one week. Edward wants to push the physical boundaries, can he do it without losing control and killing her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the characters from Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

This is my first Fan Fiction in a while. I hope you enjoy it!

EPOV

I am going to hell. There is no other way to put it. I have one whole week with my Bella, alone. Alice asked Charlie a few weeks ago if Bella could join our family on our graduation trip to California. He reluctantly agreed. Of course there was no way my family and I were going to spend a week in sunny California, unless we wanted the Volturi to be here within a day. No, my family was going to Alaska to visit with Tanya and her family, and I would have a week with Bella at my house.

Bella and I agreed that this week would be free about talking and arguing about her change and it would just be about us enjoying each others company. If only she knew what I really had in store for her. I was going to push all my boundaries and try not to kill her. I couldn't take the build up that we gave each other, only having to stop because I thought I'd drain her veins dry. Not this time. I have hunted all I can hunt, hell, I've even talked to Emmett. Emmett's advice wasn't the most intelligent in the world, but it would have to do. His advice would come in handy more with technique, not with the extreme bloodlust that I would be feeling.

"Edward, are you absolutely sure about this?" Alice asked quietly. Sometimes I wish she would keep her thoughts to herself. Why does everyone think that I'm going to lose control because they are gone? I have controlled myself up to this point, and I would do anything to keep Bella happy.

"Have you had any visions that would suggest this isn't going to be a good idea?" Alice hated when I answered her question with a question, but I could see her concentrating on Bella's future.

"No, but Bella has no idea what you are planning. Everything could change drastically once she knows you are going to cross the boundaries, and she may be a little _enthusiastic_."

Although Alice and Emmett were the only two members of my family I had discussed anything with, I am sure everyone else knows what I am planning. There were no secrets in my family, which is why I was planning this week alone with Bella. Nothing but privacy, besides from Alice, of course. She told me when I formulated this plan that she was going to be watching the future very carefully, and that I was not to leave my cell phone far from me, just in case.

I went through my room at least a hundred times. I wanted everything to be perfect. My stereo was at optimal volume to set the mood, and I had chosen CDs that would make Bella comfortable. Classics, of course. I had placed candles throughout my room, strategically placed so they wouldn't be obvious when they weren't lit. I thought about rose petals on the bed, but I didn't want Bella to think I was being cheesy. She would probably see right through me.

There was also the question of food for Bella for a week. I could try cooking for her, but I'm not sure it would taste very good. I didn't want her to have to cook for herself all week, but I would be chastised for ordering out for every meal. I'm sure I could take her out a few times, far from home since Charlie thought she was going to be in California.

Everything seemed to be in order for Bella's arrival in a few hours. What was I going to do to pass the time until she got here? My mind was racing. What the hell was I thinking? I can't cross my physical boundaries with Bella.

"Edward, you want this, she wants this, just get it over with. I've been checking the future and everything seems to be fine. I shouldn't have questioned you earlier. If anything changes, you are a phone call away and you can stop." Alice was back in my room, trying to calm me down it seemed.

Stop? What was this evil little pixie thinking? Every time I have to stop, it gets harder. I was going to have to make a decision about this before Bella got here, or I was going to be in a world of hurt.

I let my mind wander. I thought about her pale skin and how soft it was. I thought about my hands exploring her body. STOP. I couldn't keep thinking about this, or I was going to be at full attention in front of my sister. That was not a pleasant thought. I brought my mind back to the present.

"I am going to _try_ with her. If anything doesn't feel right, I will have to let her down again. I would hate to do that, but I don't want to hurt her," I mumbled. I made sure to emphasize the word try.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine," she reassured me through her words and thoughts. "If I see anything that could be suspicious, even if the vision is fuzzy, I will call you immediately. I wouldn't let anything happen to Bella. She is my best friend and practically my sister."

"You're right, Alice, I have nothing to worry about." I replied.

"Oh, and Edward," she said enthusiastically, "That would be perfect. Bella will love it. Trust me." I smiled because I knew exactly what she was talking about, even without reading her thoughts.

**************************************

BPOV

A whole week alone with Edward. What did he think we were supposed to do for a week? He already set his boundaries. No talking about changing me, because the only thing we did was fight about it. Nothing physical. I could take that, because up until this point, after we have to stop, I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust. Edward's physical boundaries are more like putting locks and chains on everything below the neck.

Alice made me go shopping with her before she leaves. Why I would ever need anymore clothes is beyond me, but it gave me something to do while Edward was out hunting before our week together. She said it was a good cover that I needed more outfits for the warmer weather in California. It was warm here in Forks, but Alice wanted to shop and play Bella Barbie, so who was I to deny her. At least she let me pick out clothes that were, for the most part, pretty comfortable. For some reason, she also wanted me to get new lingerie. I tried to object, but Alice won in the end. I didn't see the point, since I would be the only one ever seeing them.

I was close to finishing packing my things for a week away from home; I wondered what this week was going to be like. I love quality time with Edward, but I wondered what his true intentions were for this week. I was hope he didn't have any ulterior motives, like "show Bella how much fun she has as a human." I understand his point of view, but I just couldn't go on in my life realizing that I was going to eventually lose him.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts, "Come in."

"Ready Bells? I talked to Esme, and she decided that there was no need for your truck to sit in their driveway for a week, so I agreed to drop you off at the Cullen's," Charlie informed me.

"Uh, sure dad. Just let me grab my toiletries and I'll meet you out in the cruiser."

I quickly grabbed the rest of my things, shoved them in my bag, and ran down the stairs to the front door and out to the cruiser. I threw my duffle bag on the floor in front of me and we were off to the Cullen house.

"So Bells, what do you think you'll be doing in California?" I hated when he tried to make small talk, but I would appease him since I was going to be gone for a week.

"I dunno. We'll probably go to the beach a lot. Hopefully I won't get sunburned or anything, it would be just my luck," I hated lying to Charlie, but I couldn't very well ask him to spend an entire week alone with Edward with no parental supervision. It's not like anything would happen anyways.

The rest of the ride was pretty silent. It just worked that way with Charlie and me. He found the driveway without much trouble. He smiled at me. Uh-oh. "Bella have a great time, but don't forget to call."

"I won't. I'll call when we get there and then when I can. Like I said earlier, I don't know what I'm really doing while I'm there," I squeaked back.

"That's fine; just don't forget about your dad while you're gone. I don't have you for very much longer until you go off to college," I forgot about leaving for college. I gave him a small smile.

"Dad, don't get all sappy on me. I'll be fine, and I'll call when I can. Love you!" I hopped out of the car and made my way to the door where Esme stood waving at Charlie.

"Love you, too," he yelled after me, waving back at Esme.

**************************************

EPOV

She was finally here. I could hear Esme and Carlisle's thoughts radiating towards me. _We don't like lying to Charlie for you and Bella, but we understand that you need time alone. Please don't abuse our trust._ I felt bad about lying to Charlie, and so did Bella, but I need time with her if I was ever going to make her happy physically. Our physical was the big elephant in the room. We never talked about it, but we knew it was there.

Bella came running towards me, and I scooped her up in my arms in a tight hug, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. I didn't want to give Carlisle and Esme the wrong impression, though I'm sure they already know what is going on.

"Okay, everyone going to Alaska better be in the cars and ready to go in five minutes!" Carlisle informed everyone. Right on cue, Alice came down with way too much luggage, followed by Jasper carrying even more. I would never understand why she ever needed so much for only a week.

"You kids have fun. The fridge is stocked with some of Bella's favorites," Esme said turning to Bella and myself. Esme is so thoughtful, and now I wouldn't have to worry about Bella starving to death, "Call us if anything comes up," she sang in her most motherly tone.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper were already out in the car. I heard loud thuds, and sure enough it was Rosalie with even more luggage than Alice had. Emmett trailed her, and with a wide smile said, "Have fun. Don't do anything Rose and I wouldn't do."

Bella blushed a brilliant tone of pink. She always did when Emmett, or anyone for that matter, made a sexual reference. She should get used to Emmett's remarks if she wanted to be a part of this family. I heard the roar of engines leaving the garage, so I knew Bella and I were truly alone now.

We had a few hours before Bella would need to eat again, so I figured I would test my limit with her. I took her hand and led her upstairs to my room. As we entered my room, I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to me and kissed her. I wanted to test my boundaries, so I made the kiss a little deeper, sucking her bottom lip in between mine. Bella groaned. I broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck. I could feel her heart speeding up, so I moved us over to the couch. The bed would be way too tempting right now. I wanted to take down my boundaries, but not smash through them all at once.

She let her hands roam over my chest and back, occasionally playing with my hair. If she only knew how good that felt.

I was going to have to let her in on my plan for this week if this was ever going to work. I needed to stay in control. I kept telling myself that if I lost control I could kill her. As we broke so she could breathe for a minute, I turned on my stereo. We listened to Debussy in silence. These are the moments when I wish I could read her mind.

"Love, tell me what you are thinking about," I wasn't going to get a truthful answer and I know that.

"I wasn't thinking about anything really, just that I love being here with you. Not needing to talk. Just being next to you is enough for me right now," I wished she would tell me the truth about what she was really thinking, her heartbeat told me she wasn't telling the complete truth. I wasn't going to push the issue right now.

Suddenly, her stomach let out a growl, and she could no longer fight the fact that she was hungry. "How about some dinner then? Since your stomach gave you away," I chuckled at her.

She blushed, "I guess I should eat something then," I led her downstairs into the kitchen where Esme had really planned ahead. There were meals all ready made and just needed to be heated up. Bella picked out baked spaghetti.

I decided now was a better time than any to talk to her about my plans for the upcoming week. "Bella, love, there was something I wanted to discuss with you." She looked up from her food and nodded for me to continue.

"Well, I wanted to spend this week alone for a reason. I want to go beyond the physical boundaries I have set previously," I said apprehensively. I couldn't decide whether her reaction was good or bad, her eyes just stared into mine.

A small smile started to spread across her lips, "Edward, are you sure about this? I mean, I am, but you wanted to wait until we were married," her voice was dripping in apprehension. I could see that she was worried about me going back on my decision. I decided to explain my sudden change of heart.

"Bella, you know my only goal is to make you happy, and I can see that a physical relationship would make you even happier. I want to please you both emotionally and _physically_. I know this will be testing my control, but I think if we work together, it can work."

**************************************

BPOV

Was he serious? Like absolutely serious? I really hope he isn't going to change his mind the second we get into it. I decided not to push the issue, if he was going to test the boundaries with me, I wasn't going to complain.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Twilight Characters.

Thank you to those who reviewed! There will be lemons in this story.

* * *

EPOV

As Bella finished eating, I cleaned up the dishes. I was eager to get started with the boundary pushing. I didn't know how I was going to go about it, but I guess I'd figure it out along the way. Fortunately for me, I was getting used to Bella being a little more exposed since Alice started dressing her. Tonight she was wearing a midnight blue tank top with lace across the top and a pair of low riding jeans that were going to be the death of me.

"So love, what do you want to do now," I didn't have to ask the question to know the answer; I just wanted to see her blush. To my surprise, she didn't.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the meadow, and uhm, talk…" talk? Was she kidding? I just told her I would please her physically and she wanted to talk? I would never understand her thought process.

"Okay, I will pack up a blanket to put down since the grass will probably be damp and then we'll be going," I wish I could read her mind. Why did I have to fall in love with a mental mute? I would give anything just to know what she was thinking at this moment in time. Had I offended her by assuming she was willing to go farther physically, just because I was?

I packed a blanket in a backpack and we were ready to go, "Ready to go, love?"

She nodded at me. I put her on my back and we were off to our secret place, our meadow.

The sun was still out once we reached the meadow, but this was one place I didn't have to hide. I laid the blanket down and Bella laid down on it. I lay next to her, still wishing I could know what she was thinking.

"Bella," she turned to me almost as if I had startled her out of her thoughts, "I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't mean to assume that you would want to take our relationship to a more physical level just because I was willing to," the look in her eye was almost confused.

She laid her head on my chest and reassured me, "Edward, how could you think something like that? I'm so happy that you want to take our relationship to the next level, I was only wondering where it came from. Up until this point, you've been so worried about losing your control and killing me…" her voice dropped off.

"I realize what it does to us both to get worked up, only to have to stop because I _think_ I am going to lose control. I don't want to have that build up without a release for you anymore. I want to please you," I ran my fingers along her bare arm as she let out a sigh. She then looked at me with those big brown eyes that made my non-existent heart melt. Then she did something I would never expect out of my sweet little Bella.

She hitched her leg around my hips, and attacked my mouth. Her kisses were needy as she trailed her lips down my neck. She nibbled up to my ear and whispered, "I guess we should start pushing down those walls you've built. Starting now."

I didn't know my girl had it in her. Well I did, but I never let the hormonal teenage girl come out of her for long before this. I pulled her up so she straddled me and brought her down for a kiss. This kiss was more innocent that those that had preceded it, but I wanted to heat it up. I licked her lower lip, requesting entrance. Her mouth was hot, and the sensation was amazing. Bella let out a moan, and if she hadn't felt my erection between her legs before that, I was sure she felt it now.

I broke the kiss and traveled down her neck. I ended up at her favorite place, her ear. As I sucked and kissed her ear, her hips began gyrating against me. This is the point where I would normally stop, but not this time. I let her hips keep moving even taking my hands to help steady her movement. This continued for a few minutes and then Bella sat up. She looked so good on top of me. Her nipples were pressing out against the cotton fabric of her tank top. She caught me staring and grabbed my hands from her hips. She slowly slid my hands over her flat tummy. I knew where this was going, and I didn't know if I was ready for it, but it was now or never. If I stopped now, Bella might as well light me on fire right here and now. My hands slowly took over and I finally held her breasts in my hands. I can't believe what I had been missing. Her nipples were so hard against my fingers. I decided to try rubbing them in between my forefingers and thumbs. I must've been doing something right because Bella threw her head back and let out a loud moan.

I trailed my hands back down her torso, I wanted more. I gently tugged at the hem of her tank top, asking silent permission to feel her under her clothes. Her eyes smoldered into mine. I took that as a yes. Her skin felt amazing against my hands, so soft, supple and warm. I took her hard nipples between my fingers like I did before, and I got an even better reaction this time. She groaned and her hips dug deep into mine.

I rolled her off of me, needing a break from the arousal that was building within me. The look in her eyes told me she understood. She relaxed into the crux of my shoulder and her heavy breathing slowed. She propped herself up for a moment, "Thank you," I didn't have to ask why. I knew she could see that I was trying. It is why I love her. She is understanding and caring, without trying to push any further.

As the sun set, Bella's hair shined brilliant tones of browns and reds. She has never looked as beautiful as she did now. We watched the sun set and the stars come out as a few clouds were forming above us. I knew it was going to rain, but I didn't want this moment to end with Bella.

The raindrops started to fall and it made Bella's tank top cling to her skin, "Bella, I think its time we should head back to the house." She nodded at me with a sigh. She didn't want this to end either. I packed up the blanket and took off with Bella clinging tightly to my back.

When we reached the house, Bella climbed down off of my back and said, "I think I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed."

I was on the edge of a cliff, and this was me jumping off, "Do you mind if I join you," I added her favorite crooked smile at the end for emphasis.

Bella blushed, "Edward! Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, love."

She giggled, "Well then I guess I'll see you in your bathroom in a few minutes."

What was I thinking? I obviously wasn't. Sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff here I come.

I climbed the stairs with apprehension. I knew there was no turning back after this. Showering. With Bella. I was going to see all of her, and she was going to see all of me. I obviously didn't think everything through before I opened my mouth.

I entered the bathroom that had already begun to fill with steam. Bella's clothes were on the bathroom floor. I could see Bella's silhouette through the glass shower door; she was absolutely gorgeous. Her curves were in exactly in the right places, "Are you going to join me, or just stand there and stare?" She snapped me out of my thoughts. I couldn't undress fast enough.

* * *

**I have chapter 3 pretty much finished, so if you would click that review button and it will be published faster :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Twilight, you knew that.

LOVE to all of the people who reviewed, I didn't get a chance to reply to them. Thank you to all the people who have me on favorite or alerts, it does mean a lot to me and my little smutty story :)

If I didn't make it clear enough last chapter, there are lemons/smut whatever you want to call it. If you don't like lemons, my suggestion is you don't read.

* * *

EPOV

I stepped inside the shower door, closing it behind me. I could hear Bella's heart racing. At this moment, I was happy I didn't have a beating heart of my own to betray me like hers was. Her body was stunning. I let my eyes wander around her curves without the cover of the steamy shower door. Bella must've decided to acknowledge my presence as she put her arms around my neck and kissed me. It was a slow gentle kiss as we sucked on each others lips. I felt her tongue brush my lip and I sucked it into my mouth. She tasted even better than I had imagined, sweet, but not too sweet.

I let my hands trail down her back. The moisture on her skin made it easy for my hands to slide down her backside. My arousal was growing as Bella kissed me harder. With a growl, I grabbed her hips and pressed her into me harder, as my growing erection was pressing into her stomach. I could smell her excitement growing between her legs. I wanted to taste her so badly, but I knew I wasn't capable of that kind of control yet.

I grabbed Bella's shampoo and started massaging her scalp. She closed her eyes and let out a moan. As I helped her wash out the shampoo, I grabbed her body wash and started lathering up her back. I rubbed it over her shoulders, hoping I could relax her a little bit. I continued down her back, a little worried about washing her front. I guess if we were showering together, she wouldn't think I was groping her. I reached her perfectly round but tone ass. Bella turned her head and pulled my neck for my lips to meet hers, as is to give me permission. I took her ass into my hands and didn't want to let go, but if I didn't let go I was going to take her right here and now. The smell of her arousal was overwhelming, but in a completely incredible way.

I turned her towards me, ready for the biggest challenge I was to face up until this point yet. My hands brushed over the swell of her breasts. Her eyes were hooded with lust; I couldn't deny her anymore. I took her breasts in my hands. Her nipples pebbled under my fingers almost instantly. I knew I had to move on, even though I didn't want to. I washed her stomach taking in the suppleness of her skin. I washed down the fronts of her legs, avoiding her hot center. That was going to have to wait. I had to make up for not giving her complete pleasure yet.

I finished washing off the body wash and got onto my knees. I started kissing her stomach and I pulled her body closer to mine. I wanted to cover every inch of her body in kisses, but for right now slow, strategically placed kisses would have to do. I started making my way up to her breasts. I thought about the techniques I had used on her nipples with my hands and decided to translate the movements and use my mouth. I pulled her nipple into my mouth, using my hand on the other. I licked and sucked as if each movement of my tongue was coaxing out a moan from Bella's lips. I switched my attention over to the other nipple, hoping for the same reaction. I got the moans out of her, and smelling her hot center growing with her sweet scent.

I stood up, drawing her swollen lips to my face. She kissed me with urgency. She pulled away and with seduction oozing from her lips said, "My turn," she motioned for me to kneel down so I followed her directions. She lathered up shampoo in her hands and began working it into my scalp. My Bella must have magic fingers because it felt so good. She rinsed out the shampoo and shifted so I could stand up. She mimicked my actions from earlier and got the body wash out. _I am really going to let her do this_, I had to tell myself.

She started by rubbing my chest. She seemed mesmerized by the cool hardness of my skin. The feel of her hands on me and exploring my body was something that I would remember for the rest of my unnatural life. She didn't hesitate like I did while moving down my body. She didn't touch my erection on purpose but the feeling of her hands brushing up against it while washing me made me want to lift her up and push into her hot core. I needed a release, as I'm sure she did too.

Once she was satisfied with the amount of exploring she had done, we turned off the water and I wrapped Bella in a towel before getting myself one. I smiled down at Bella, hoping she was happy with our progression. She looked up at me, her eyes still hooded with lust, "Edward, do you need to hunt? Your eyes are black," I had to wipe off the mirror to understand what she was talking about. My eyes were onyx. Emmett explained to me that this changed would happen when I was highly aroused.

"No love, I'm fine. I just want _you_ so badly it makes my eyes change."

She smiled at me, "Well how about you give me a few minutes alone and then I'll be ready for bed," I turned to leave to give her some privacy, but she quickly added, "Edward, I'm not ready to _sleep_ yet either."

I couldn't fathom what her intentions were, but I had a feeling she wasn't quite done with me or my body yet. I decided to set the mood with the candles I had placed earlier, lighting each of them quickly. I threw on a pair of black silk boxers, trying to decide if I should put anything else on. If Bella walked in and was fully dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, I could act like I was still getting dressed. I switched on my stereo to a CD of Beethoven; he was of course, a composer during the romantic period. I couldn't go wrong with him. I heard Bella in the bathroom brushing her teeth, knowing that was close to the end of her nightly routine.

I didn't want to sit on the bed in case I had to put more clothes on, but I didn't just want to be looming around my room. I got it; I was going to act like I was doing something with my stereo.

I heard the door of the bathroom open and Bella walk into my room, "Why Edward Cullen, are you trying to seduce me?" It looked like it was the other way around. Bella was wearing a red lacy bra with matching panties. The red wasn't too bright so it complemented her skin.

"Is it too much?" I asked. If I could blush at all, I would be a tomato right now.

"No Edward, it's perfect," I was elated that I could please her with my effort in trying to set up a romantic atmosphere. I wasn't sure what to do next, and since Bella was on the same experience level as I was, I wasn't sure she knew what to do either.

There was an awkward moment where we just stared at each other, but Bella broke that moment, grabbed my hand and led me over to the bed. We sat on the edge and I kissed her gently, but with all of the passion I felt for her. I felt a low growl escape my lips, but that didn't deter Bella at all. She let the kiss go deeper by licking my lips, asking for entrance to my mouth. I was hesitant every time this happened because I didn't want her to nick her tongue on my teeth, but I was over come with lust, so I granted her access.

Our tongues intertwined with each other and Bella allowed me to explore her mouth. I loved her sweet taste, wondering if the juices from her core would be just as sweet as her mouth. I imagined licking her core, wondering if Bella would let me do that to her. I wanted, no, _needed_ more contact with her. I pulled her up further on the bed with me. We were lying face-to-face on our sides. I grasped her hips in my hands and pulled her into me. She began writhing against me to get any amount of friction. To help her with her predicament, I rolled on top of her, placing myself between her legs. I held myself above her so as not to crush her with my weight.

She pushed her hips up towards me, grinding into me. I couldn't take this anymore, my erection was throbbing and my bloodlust was the last thing on my mind. I left her on her back and lay on my side next to her. I kissed her hard as I let my hands roam to her breasts. Every time I touched them, they felt even more perfect. I was content touching her over the bra, but only for a moment. The evil bra that was keeping me from her faultless peaks had to go. I reached around behind her and unclasped it. Edward 1, clothes keeping me from Bella 0. I fondled her breasts in my hand. I realized I had gotten a better reaction with my mouth.

I lowered my mouth to her nipple. She let out a whimper of pure delight. I was learning how to play her body like a piano. I let my hand move down her stomach, Bella's breath hitched. I brought my head up to make sure she was okay with where I was going. Her eyes begged me to continue. I brought my lips to hers while my hand reached her forbidden region. As my hand rubbed up against her still clothed lower lips, her hips bucked against my hand and she moaned into my mouth. I could feel her juices that had soaked through her panties. Her core was hotter than I could imagine. Bella broke the kiss, "More," she pleaded with me.

I couldn't deny her. I pulled her panties down her creamy white thighs. I discarded her panties on the floor and returned my hand to her center. I slid one finger over her slick folds and she bucked up against me. I found her bundle of nerves, but decided against using that to pleasure her just yet. I slipped a finger into her core and Bella let out a groan as if to ask for more. I started pumping my finger in and out at a faster pace. She whispered, "More," I couldn't refuse her request, so I slipped another finger in along side the first. I pumped even faster and brought my thumb up to her clit and rubbed it in circles. I could feel her walls tighten against my fingers so I rubbed and pumped harder.

Her breathing became erratic and she was mumbling incoherent phrases that I wasn't even sure were English. I decided to add more stimulation and took her hard nipple into my mouth, flicking it with my tongue and sucking it hard. I could tell she was close to her climax, so I sped my fingers up, remembering that her body was a piano that needed to be played correctly. Her walls clamped down on my fingers and she screamed out something heavenly, "Edward!" There must be a God, because only an angel could make that sound.

As she came down from her orgasm, a pink flush covered her body and her heart rate slowed. She smiled at me wickedly as if she had an idea. She took my face in her hands and kissed me with more passion and urgency that I had ever felt in my entire existence. Her hands explored my body, the same way she did when we were in the shower. The shower. I finally remembered my throbbing erection. Bella must have read my mind, because her hand grasped my hardness through my boxers.

"Love, you don't have to do this. I only wanted to please you," I tried to stop her, even though I really wanted her to continue.

She gave me a smile and a small kiss on the lips, "I know I don't _have_ to, I _want _to," those words were music to my ears while she continued to rub me.

She slid her hand underneath my boxers and my hips involuntarily bucked up, "Off," she said with a smirk. I slithered out of my boxers at vampire speed, probably looking more anxious than I should.

She gripped my cock tightly in her hand and began stroking me slowly. I felt a growl growing deep in my chest, but did nothing to suppress it. It came out and Bella giggled like a little school girl. She kissed me as if it were full of meaning while she sped her hand up and gripping me tighter. I could feel my orgasm coming closer and I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. I didn't need to breathe, but I took deep breaths as I let my instincts take over my body. I began grunting so Bella sped up even more. I let go completely as my orgasm took over. Bella never let go until I was finished.

I brought her lips to mine, peppering her face with kisses. I felt a smile come across her lips as she was kissing me back, "_Now_ I'm ready for bed," I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

I cleaned myself up while Bella went and put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in. I put on some sweat pants and went to put on a shirt, but Bella objected. I blew out the candles and turned off the stereo. We climbed into bed, and I tucked Bella in tightly so my cool skin wouldn't give her a chill during the night, "Good night, Bella. I love you more than you can imagine."

"I think I can imagine. I love you, too. 'Night."

Bella fell asleep within a few minutes. While she was sleeping, it gave me time to reflect on everything.

I couldn't believe that my boundaries with Bella had kept me from all this pleasure. Hearing Bella yell my name as she climaxed was possibly the most amazing thing in the world, besides from her love for me. It seemed as if the rest of the world would be at a stand still for the rest of my week with her. I wasn't sure how far I could push the rest of them right now, but I couldn't get my mind off of how sweet her juices would taste. I would have to put that on my to-do list for this week.

Bella shifted in her sleep and laid her head on my chest. She was so beautiful.

I had to think about it. Today was only day 1. I had 6 more pleasure filled days with my love.

* * *

Reviews=love and love makes me want to write a lot more. So if you feel compelled, please click the button that says review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own. **

**Sorry for the delay in getting this out, but my real life got in the way.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

BPOV

I felt the sun coming through the window and I was trying to decide if last night really happened. Did Edward really touch me that way? Did he really let me touch him that way? I couldn't believe it was true, so I determined that it was all a dream. All a kinky dream that was going to torture me for the rest of my life. Then I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me. IT DID HAPPEN! I was the happiest girl on the planet.

I sat up a bit and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. It was a going to be a beautiful day in Forks from the look of it. It was odd because we rarely had nice days like this, "Hungry, love?"

My stomach growled right on cue, "I guess I am," and smiled weakly at him.

"Well that's good, I wanted to try my hand at making French toast and bacon for you this morning," I nodded my head in agreement. He continued, "How about you take a few human moments and I'll be downstairs making breakfast after I get dressed."

I slowly got dressed, picking a tank top and jeans. It was just enough to show a little skin and maybe push Edward a little bit farther. Farther? Really Bella, get a grip, last night was amazing. The way his hands felt on me, how it felt putting my hands all over him. I needed to stop thinking like this or I would be ready to go at it again even before breakfast. I wonder what it would be like to experiment with location a little bit. _NO!_ I told myself. I brushed my hair back into a low ponytail, brushed my teeth, and then took off down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and was assaulted with magnificent smells. Who knew Edward Cullen, the vampire who doesn't eat human food, could cook?

"Breakfast for the human is served," he said in an obviously fake French accent. "I hope you like it. I couldn't tell you either way if it is good, because to me, it tastes worse than dirt."

I took a few bites, and to my pleasant surprise, Edward was an incredible cook. "Edward, this is amazing. Maybe you should take up cooking as a hobby. You do have a lot of free time and a willing human to eat your food," I mused. I finished my French toast, bacon and orange juice faster than I normally eat. I decided to give my thanks to him with a kiss.

I walked up to Edward, wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a sweet and innocent kiss. I then realized both of our minds must still be on last night as he grabbed my hips and pulled me in closer to him. He intensified the kiss, only to pull away a few minutes later. He could see the disappointment on my face.

"Bella, if that's what I get for making you breakfast, I'm going to start doing it much more frequently," he said with a smile. "What would you like to do today, love? After all, it is your vacation for your graduation."

I thought about what I wanted to do for a few moments, but I couldn't come up with anything that would result in us leaving the bedroom. I finally gave in, realizing Edward probably already had something planned, "I have no idea what I want to do, why don't you throw out some suggestions?"

He gave me my favorite crooked smile, "I was thinking we could go spend the day in Seattle, if that is alright with you."

"Fine with me," I replied, "What are we going to be doing in Seattle?"

"Well I would tell you, but it's sort of a surprise. The only thing I can tell you is, a little bit of this and a little bit of that."

"That's so unfair! Let me go grab a jacket and then we can go, I guess."

"You guess? Really Bella, you should be more considerate of my feelings," he said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

I ran upstairs, thankfully without tripping. I was looking through my bag for a jacket that would be acceptable for anything, since Edward wouldn't tell me what we were doing. I was thankful Alice had foreseen my clothing issue as I dug out a khaki jacket that I had gotten a few days before. I would have to remember to thank her later.

I ran back down the stairs without the luck I had running up them. I tripped over my own feet, and went flying. I would've face planted at the end of the stairs, but Edward caught me by my waist. "Love, even vampires can't fly, so I don't know why you are trying it as a human," he laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny," I retorted. I would've been angry with him, but when he set me down, he planted a kiss on my neck that almost made me grab him and run back up the stairs with him. It was thoughts like those that made me thankful he couldn't read my mind, but I still blushed at the thought I had. Either Edward didn't notice, or he was trying to keep my embarrassment to a minimum today. I figured it was the latter.

We made our way to the garage and got into the silver Volvo. The ride there was quiet as we listen to music, correction; Edward listened to music while I worked silently on ways to seduce him later tonight. I realized that I had a one track mind lately, but it didn't bother me so much. I wanted Edward in every way possible, and our physical relationship was very new and I wanted to take full advantage of the corruption of my thoughts with activity to go along with it.

We arrived to Seattle much faster than normal people would, that was thanks to Edward's unpredictable speeds down the high way. I didn't know where we were in the city, although I could attribute that to not coming to Seattle all that much.

We were driving around on side streets and finally we pulled up in front of an old building. It was huge, but it had a homey antiqueness to it. I realized the sign, and it was a bookstore. Edward must love me to bring me to a privately owned bookstore that was this big. Don't get me wrong, large chain bookstores usually have what I'm looking for, but nothing could beat something like this.

Edward got out of the drivers seat and was quickly over to my side opening the door for me and was helping me out of the car. We entered the store, which was eerily quiet except for the bell ringing attached to the door. As we walked in further the store clerk greeted us, "Hello, can I help you find anything in particular?"

"No thank you, I think we are just going to look around for a while," Edward smiled at the man.

"Let me know if you need any help with anything that comes up," he said in an incredibly cheery voice.

We started in the section that seemed like the modern pop culture literature. I wandered down the aisle as I fingered the spines of the books. Nothing here looked too interesting to me. I decided that I was best suited to be looking at the classics. By the time I had settled on my choices it had been 2 hours that we were occupying the bookstore. If Edward would let me, I would live in a bookstore like this.

"Is that all you want, love? We could stay a little longer if you wanted to look at more books," he suggested.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid that if I take that offer, we will never leave here," I laughed at his suggestion.

We walked up to the counter with my choices: _Pride and Prejudice_, _The Picture of Dorian Gray_, _Emma_, and _Dracula_. My last choice was just to see Edward's reaction, but he just rolled his eyes at me and smiled.

We walked back to the car and Edward, always the gentleman, opened my door for me and got me settled in before going over to the drivers' side. He grinned his crooked smile at me, "Bella, I have plans for us the rest of the day, so what do you think of an early lunch?"

"I could eat now, what do you have planned?" I tried coaxing out what he had planned.

"Bella, you know I can't possibly tell you that. What are you hungry for?"

"MMM, I could really go for some pizza."

"Fine with me, since I don't eat and all. I know just the place." We drove through town towards a more populated area.

Edward dropped me off in front of a fancier restaurant while he parked the car. I slipped on my khaki jacket so I looked a little bit dressier. This place looked a little to swanky to be a pizza joint, but I'd go along with it for Edward's sake. I smiled at him as he walked around the corner towards me. I turned to face the same direction as him, towards the door and he led me in with his hand on the small of my back. It felt like there was electricity between us when we touched now. It made the corners of my lips turn up into a small smirk.

The hostess took a liking towards Edward, as always. I had gotten over my jealousy in that department because Edward hardly gave them a second glance. He must've tipped her well because we were in a quiet booth in the back of the restaurant.

I looked over the menu, but I could feel Edward's eyes almost burning a whole through me. I could feel an overwhelming blush coming over me. I continued to peruse the menu until I found pizzas. I decided on a pepperoni, bacon and Italian sausage pizza. Edward gave me a funny look, but he wouldn't understand human food.

While I waited for my food, I was trying to pump Edward for more information about the rest of the day, "Are you going to tell me what we are doing after lunch?"

He shook his head and laughed at me, "Bella why would I tell you? It's supposed to be a surprise, and I don't want you eating too fast just to find out what we are doing. The last thing I want is for you to choke on your pizza and we end up going to the hospital because you somehow harmed you airway."

That would be just like me. I decided to take his word for it. My food came and it was ridiculously delicious. Edward had great taste in choosing restaurants and I decided it was because he could read minds, and just picked that way.

I finished what I could of the pizza and had the rest boxed up to take home with me, no need to waste perfectly good pizza. The waiter tried to push dessert, but I was way too stuffed to eat anymore, I was actually thinking Edward would have to roll me out of here.

"Bella, you do realize that my car will now smell like human food with your pizza sitting in there all day."

I smiled, "Well Edward, we could just go home now so it will only be in your car for a little while, and since you won't tell me what we're doing, I can't object to going home right now." I knew I was baiting him into telling me what we were doing, but I just wanted to know so badly.

"Fine, your pizza can stay in the car. I think you will find that the plans I have made will be nothing but pleasurable." The way he said the word _pleasurable_ made my legs quiver just a little bit. I mean he could have used any other word, but he chose _that_ word.

As always, he opened my door for me and I placed my pizza in the back so it wouldn't slide all over. Heaven forbid that anything spills in his precious car. We didn't drive too far, but this time he didn't drop me off in front of anything. He parked in a lot behind the buildings. I looked around and there was a lot of shopping in this area, no wonder he didn't tell me what we were doing. I _hate_ shopping with a passion.

"Edward, I don't want to go shopping," I snapped at him.

He looked at me like he was hurt by my words, but it wasn't new to him that I despised shopping of any sort, excluding grocery shopping.

"Bella, I think you will enjoy this type of shopping. Please give me a chance with this. If you don't agree, we can head straight home," He pleaded with me. I didn't want to go shopping, but I decided to give him a chance with this, knowing I would be able to get out of it if I wanted.

We exited the Volvo and I waited for him to take the lead, since I still had no inclining into where we were going. We walked down a few blocks and thankfully Edward had snaked his arm around my waist or I would be in the ER for falling on the pavement and knocking some teeth out. We stopped in front of a store, a lingerie store to be exact. My eyes must have looked as they were going to fall out of the sockets when I looked up at Edward.

He put his hand on the small of my back and opened the door for me. Was he seriously expecting me to walk through that door, with him in tow? I blushed furiously as the sales associate approached us. I tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Where was the Bella that would take charge? I needed her back at this moment in time.

"Can I help you find anything or are you just looking," The sales girl asked, paying close attention to Edward. More than she should.

Edward obviously had more courage that I did at the moment, "Yes, actually you can. I'm Edward Cullen and I made an appointment."

An appointment? Was he insane? I didn't know whether to just go with it, or to be furious with him. Before I could decide, the girl interrupted my thoughts, "Ah yes, we've been expecting you. Let me close the rest of the store, and then your private appointment can start."

I shot Edward a glare filled with daggers. He just smiled like it was no big deal. I then realized they were closing the entire store just for us. The glare just turned deadly.

Edward tried to make it better, "Bella, love, this should be an enjoyable experience. I had the store shut down so you wouldn't be embarrassed." I was about to chastise him for all of this when he added in a low, sultry voice, "It will also be very enjoyable for me too."

I decided to lighten up and try to have a good time with this; after all, it would give me the upper hand in seducing Edward later tonight. When everyone else left the store the sales girl asked if we needed anything, but we decided to look around on our own. She then informed us where she would be if we needed something.

"Edward, you know, Alice and I have already gone lingerie shopping, so this is completely unnecessary."

"Yes, I know that, but I thought this would be an interesting adventure for us." Interesting was definitely the right word in all of this. He smiled at me. I had to forgive him because I knew how much effort he put into not only this, but into pushing boundaries in our physical relationship.

We walked around the store, and I got more comfortable with it. I picked up a midnight blue lacey corset, with matching panties and garter belt and called Edward over to me. He didn't have to look twice as he nodded his head eagerly. I was extremely grateful when I learned I didn't have to try everything on today in the store. Edward was going to have to use his imagination of what it looked like on me. He could get the full visual later tonight, and the next night, and so on.

The price tags on this stuff were outrageous, but I decided not to protest since this was as much for Edward as it was me. We continued throughout the store, and to my surprise, I was really getting into this. I would hold things up and shimmy a little bit to jump start Edward's imagination and he would either agree or disagree. He even started picking things out on his own. I really agreed with the black boy shorts and the black bra that accompanied it.

In all, I got something for the next 6 nights, and a few nightgowns to go along with them. I didn't even want to know the total, so I pretended to be looking at something while Edward was at the checkout counter. The sales girl was obviously flirting with him and I was certain that she couldn't get a clue because he was obviously here with me.

This shopping trip had taken up a huge chunk of time, but I was having so much fun I hadn't even realize that time was passing so quickly.

"I love you," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too. So are you planning on shutting down an adult toy store next? Or are we free to linger around Seattle for a while?"

He laughed a hearty laugh that vibrated in his chest. "No Bella, I am not shutting down an adult toy store anytime soon. I was thinking we would get you dinner while we're here and then head home to see your new purchases."

I decided to play coy, "You mean you're going to read _Dracula_ with me tonight and act it out with me?" There was the Bella I was looking for earlier. I hoped she was here to stay.

"Yes love, I will act out scenes from _Dracula_ with you tonight. I just bought you lingerie so you could never show it to me. The books were my true intention and I was so happy you chose _Dracula_, but I was really hoping you would choose Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_."

"Well, we could always go to a bookstore and pick it up," I mused back at him.

"Enough of this, time for you to eat. Does Italian sound any good to you?"

I nodded my head in agreement. In reality, I couldn't wait to get back home to model one of my new 'outfits' for him. I wasn't even going to say anything about his speeding to get us home quicker. I could tell it was going to be a long night so I was going to need sustenance to keep up with Edward.

************************

EPOV

We drove to the Italian restaurant that I had only heard good things about, only the best for my Bella. When we arrived, I was sure to ask for a private booth. In places like this, money talks so it wasn't hard to get what we wanted. I knew Bella didn't like that, but it was a fact of life.

She quickly ordered a chicken alfredo dish and a coke; I had to make an excuse about not being hungry to not look suspicious to the waiter. His thoughts were impure thoughts of my Bella so I wanted him to leave the vicinity of our table as quickly as possible. We didn't say much during dinner, but the lusty look in Bella's eyes said everything. I'm sure the look in my eyes mirrored hers.

I was excited to get Bella out of that restaurant and into the car. I was pushing my car faster and faster. Faster than I would normally push it, but I needed to get her home. Imagining that lingerie on her was a driving force to get her into the bedroom as quickly as possible.

We pulled into the garage and my car screeched to a halt. I got the bags out of the car and followed Bella up to the house. I pulled her in for a kiss. I tried to deepen it, but she stopped me. This was surprising.

"Edward, I need a few human moments to shower and get ready. Would you stay down here for a while so I can get all that done?" She asked me innocently.

She didn't want me to join her? Did I do something wrong? I didn't need to think like this, she just needed a few private moments and then she'd be mind again. "Sure love, not a problem. Just yell for me when you are ready."

She walked up the stairs with her bag in her hand. I couldn't wait to see what she picked out for tonight. I heard the shower turn on, wishing I was in there with her. I sat down at my piano to relieve some tension. I was playing Bella's lullaby since she was on my mind constantly right now. After a few moments of playing, I heard Bella yell down the stair case for me. I ran up the stairs at vampire speed and into my room.

Bella was standing there with lust and sexuality saturating the room. She was wearing the midnight blue corset, garter belt and matching panties. Her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and chest. My control was thrown out the window. She was a vision.

I leaped towards her, going to grab her and land on the bed, as I felt something vibrating in my pocket.

_CRUNCH_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I didn't get many reviews last chapter, but thank you to all of those who did, you are the best! I don't know if its because you don't like it or what. Please hit the little green button that says review. It makes me happy and I want your opinion on what should happen next.**

**For reviewers who are signed in, you will receive a mini chapter that I probably won't ever publish, so there is some incentive besides more chapters.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I do not own

Sorry about the delay, I kept getting error messages when I tried to upload.

Enjoy!

* * *

BPOV

I finished my shower, dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and got dressed, well half dressed. I chose the midnight blue corset, with the matching panties and garter belt complete with black stockings. Edward seemed to have an enthusiastic reaction to it in the store, so I wanted to take full advantage of the situation. I wanted to push him farther than just using our hands, but I didn't know how to go about that.

I finally called for Edward, not being very loud because I knew he would be listening closely for my call. I was standing a few feet in front of the bed, facing the door. I was trying to look sexy, but I'm sure I just looked like a fool.

Edward entered the room at vampire speed and stood in the doorway. I was blushing hard as he stood there just looking at me. I am pretty sure I heard a chesty growl escape his lips. I knew anyone else might be scared by the growl and the obvious fact that his eyes were pitch black and hooded, but I was overcome with my own lust.

With a growl he lunged at me. He caught me by the waist while he was mid-air pushing me on to the bed with him on top of me. I burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern. Of course I was okay, I was better than okay. I was floating on cloud nine. I tried to nod at him but the laughter still had its hold on me.

"Shit," I heard him say. My giggling subsided and I was worried by the look on his face. He brought my face up with his fingers, "Bella, are you okay?" He asked again, this time with a little bit more urgency.

I decided to show him I was okay, rather than using words. I kissed him passionately, sweeping my tongue over his bottom lip. He groaned and pulled away, "I guess that means you aren't hurt by my pouncing on you," he said with his crooked smile. "My phone, however, was not as fortunate. I will have to replace this tomorrow. But right now, I have you to take care of."

The tone he used when he said he was going to take care of me sent shivers down my spine. I could almost feel the arousal growing in the room, especially between my legs. Edward repositioned himself on top of me, his erection pressing right on my opening. If only he weren't fully dressed.

I pulled at the bottom hem of his shirt, signaling that it needed to come off immediately. "A little anxious, Bella?" He questioned with a very lust filled smile.

"Well yes. Here I am with hardly any clothes on, and I think that is a little bit unfair. I was wondering…never mind."

"Love, even though we are testing my self control right now, I want you to be open and honest with me about everything."

Trip to hell for one, please. "I was thinking, you have all of your clothes on," I was blushing crimson red at this point, "Well, I want you to strip for me." There I said it.

He had a wicked smile as he replied, "On two conditions," I nodded for him to continue. "One, you lose the little clothing you are wearing first, with my help of course."

That didn't seem so bad, then he went on, "Two, while I strip for you, you touch yourself the way you want me to touch you."

I was at a loss for words; I just sat there with my mouth wide open. I was asking a lot of him, and I guess people are right when they say you need to know what you like by doing it to yourself first. What in the world did I like? I guess I could use last night's memory to mimic Edward's hands on me.

"I…I can try," I replied nervously. Where was strong, seductive, sexy Bella? Come out, come out where ever you are. I was going to have to find her, and quick.

Edward started unclasping the back of my corset, "Wouldn't want to ruin something that I love on you and that could be of later use," he chuckled as he kissed the swells of my breasts. I could feel the vibrations of his laugh throughout my body. This was going to be a long, rewarding night.

He was done unclasping the corset and he motioned for me to shift my weight so he could expose my torso. I arched my back up to him as seductively as possible with my head thrown back. He attacked my neck with kisses. At this point I could tell he wanted my body more that he wanted my blood.

He threw the corset on the ground next to the bed and peppered kisses down my upper body, never paying attention to one place in particular for very long. He reached the plane below my belly button and let out a growl that tickled my belly.

"Oh you think that's funny, do you?" He growled out. I was gone into another fit of laughter. "Let's see if you think this is funny, love."

He scraped his teeth along my belly, not breaking any skin, but causing me immeasurable pleasure. I let out a moan and a jumbled form of "Edward."

He pulled the garter and stockings off and returned his mouth to my panty line. I could feel his lips form a smile on my skin. Finally he took his teeth to one side of my panties. Very gently I could feel him pulling them down, and then moving to the other side to do the same. It was a slow and torturous process that caused the fire in between my legs to get even hotter.

He placed a kiss on each of my inner thighs and got up and backed away from the bed to his stereo. I felt tortured by his actions, but I have a feeling that was his master plan all along after I had asked him to strip for me.

"I think I'm going to turn on some music, but not the kind you are used to from me. I won't turn it up too loud because I want to hear all of your beautiful sounds as you touch yourself for me."

If my panties were still on, they would have been soaked by the huskiness of his voice. In this moment, there were no boundaries and my Edward was so incredibly hot.

I was surprised when I heard Def Leopard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me" coming from the speakers. I would pour sugar on this man any day, any time. I would then proceed to lick it off of him. Sexy Bella finally decided to make an entrance at the perfect time.

He smiled at me slyly as he began to move his hips to the beat. Okay, I promised, I had to keep up my end of the deal, and I knew my part was contingent on him taking his clothes off. He started to pull his shirt up, but never taking his eyes off of me.

I started by tracing my collar bone and then tracing down the curves of my body. I brought my hands back up to my chest, and lightly massaged my breasts. It felt shockingly good.

Edward's shirt was off and he was still moving to the music. The muscles in his abdomen were moving with him and that turned me on even more. The muscles were contracting under his almost translucent skin. He was going painfully slow. I needed him by me, to feel his body on mine.

I left one hand on my breast while the other traveled to the soft skin of my stomach. Edward's eyes bore into my hands, anticipating their next move. I felt slightly powerful at this point. I moved the hand to my thighs just feeling the skin. With my other hand, I pinched the nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

That must've set off a trigger in Edward because he unbuttoned his jeans and undid the zipper. His jeans were resting on his hips when I realized that he was watching my movements for what he would do next.

I gently felt the crease between my leg and lower lips. I ran a finger up my slick folds. I couldn't believe how wet he's made me in this short time. As much as I was enjoying this strip tease, I was going to have to speed things up to have his hands all over me. And mine all over him.

Edward turned around and pushed his jeans to the floor, giving his ass a little, increasing my already painful arousal. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at me. The muscles in his back and shoulders were almost even more beautiful than the ones on his stomach. I could see the muscles contracting as he kept pace with the music. He turned back around towards me and his obvious erection was pushing out against his blue silk boxers. If only that little button in front would somehow slip open.

I found my clit and began making small circles around it which made me moan quite loudly. I wanted to close my eyes to really feel the pleasure, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward in his almost naked form. I increased the speed of my hand while my other rubbed all over my body; hopefully enticingly enough to have Edward join me.

He hitched his thumbs into his boxers, one on each hip and quickly pushed down. His boxers fell to his feet and he was fully exposed to me and fully excited.

He smiled at me, "Enjoy the show, love?"

"MMM, yes I did. But I think its time that I thanked you for that," score one for sexy Bella. It was my turn to please him.

He was lying by my side before I could register that he had moved from his previous position in front of the bed. He brought me into a kiss. It was not a gentle kiss either. It was a kiss of need with raw passion. I felt a jump in my belly, not knowing how it was possible for me to be any more aroused by this man.

Our hands were anything but still; exploring each other's bodies with extreme necessity. Yes, it was necessary for us to have as much contact as possible at the moment.

My hands ran along his muscular torso and then moved to his back, remembering the movements that cause it to ripple a few minutes earlier.

I felt his hands roaming my body as well. He reached my breasts, tweaking the nipples. That sent a current of pleasure throughout me.

My hands kept moving lower, finally reaching my goal. I took his cock into my hand and cupped his balls with my other. I began stroking and he breathed out, "Bella…"

He pulled my lower back in order to get me closer to him. I kept the strokes slow and even, hoping to draw out the pleasure.

I felt the neediness in his hands as they traveled down my body. One of his hands reached my ass and squeezed hard. The other met my slick folds and he mirrored my actions earlier by taking one finger and stroking up.

I felt my breathing hitch as he settled his thumb on my clit and two fingers teasing my entrance. I needed him inside of me in some form. I bucked my hips towards his fingers, but he anticipated my actions and pulled his fingers back. I felt the smile forming on his lips against mine.

I knew if I wanted more, he probably did too. I was going to take a risk that would hopefully pay off for me later. Or now.

I brought my hands up to his strong shoulders and pushed back so he was on his back. I climbed on top of him. I could feel his length between my legs, but I knew that neither of us was ready to get to that step just yet.

I kissed him with all the passion I held in my body, but being careful not give into the urge to grind my hips down on his. I broke the kiss and kissed his neck with light kisses, occasionally sucking the skin between my lips.

I found my lips on his chest, and thought that him putting his mouth on my nipples felt amazing, how it would feel on him. I tried and got the reaction I was looking for. He let out a long groan. I spent some time on his nipples, but I was a woman on a mission so I didn't spend to long there.

I kissed his amazing abs and let my tongue draw circles around his belly button. He wasn't stopping me so I kept going south. I kissed and sucked his pelvic bone making him moan and groan loudly.

He grabbed my head between his hands, forcing me to look up at him, "Bella, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"But I _do want_ to. Just sit back and enjoy it," I said, hopefully convincingly enough for him.

He must've believed me and I'm glad he did because I really did want this. He put his head back with a deep sigh, a happy sigh.

His member was much bigger than I had thought it was. I had my hands on it before, but now I was up close and personal, so to speak. I had no idea what I was doing so I had to improvise. I started at the base of his shaft and drew the tip of my tongue all the way up to the head. I circled the tip of his cock before taking it into my mouth. I knew what I was doing was right because of the animalistic noises he was making.

I brought one hand to cup his balls and play with them, remembering a locker room conversation that guys enjoyed that. The other hand I brought up to his shaft where my mouth couldn't reach without choking. I swirled my tongue around his tip while I sucked as hard as I could as I pumped my hand in unison with my mouth. The noises he was making were not a known language, but it was unbelievably hot. I sped up my mouth and hand, hoping that this would help him reach his release.

I felt him bring his hands down to my head, slowly stroking my hair, letting me know that he was enjoying this. Or he was going to crush my head because of pleasure. I was hoping it was the first one.

His hand was on my ear and I let out a moan. That did it, Edward's hips bucked up. I was going as fast as I humanly could, making sure to moan because the vibrations must've caused immense pleasure.

Edward formed a somewhat coherent breathy sentence, "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…cum." I think it was his warning, incase I wanted to pull my mouth away and finish with my hands. I didn't care; I wanted to taste him, all of him.

I kept my sucking steady, but fast. With a loud moan, I felt his release on the back of my throat. I kept sucking and swallowing around him. I felt his breathing slow down and knew he was coming down from his orgasm. His hands came down to me, motioning me to come up.

I slid my body next to his. I didn't know the etiquette on kissing after sucking him off, but he obviously didn't care because he brought me in for a kiss. I pulled my hands up to his hair and neck. His hands had other ideas.

One of his hands rested on my breast, massaging it. The other traveled down to my now throbbing core. He inserted two fingers immediately and put his thumb on my clit lightly. He was rubbing small circles around my clit when he finally spoke, "Bella, would you mind if I returned the favor you just gave me?"

I shook my head no. How could I tell him no? I wanted to feel his mouth on me. He trailed his mouth along my body, not stopping in one spot too long. If I didn't know better, I'd think he wanted this just as much as I did.

He reached my center and placed chaste kisses above my clit. He kissed around my lower lips. I loved the feeling of his cold lips against me. It is an indescribable feeling that I wanted to feel over and over again.

The build up to this point was excruciatingly pleasurable, so I wasn't going to last very long. I felt him take a long lick up my slit. I let out a moan and bucked my hips into his face. I wanted more and he was being a tease. He laughed as he took my clit in between his lips, the vibrations from his laugh felt amazing. I tried grinding my hips in order to gain more friction, but he took my hips in his hands and pushed down, "Stay," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

He removed on hand from my hip and used it to slide up and down my slit, once again. He hummed into my clit as he placed two fingers at my entrance. I was trying so hard to obey and stay still. I let out a loud moan. I wondered if the entire town of Forks heard me. He slowly pushed his fingers into me. He started thrusting slowly, enough to tease me. I felt his tongue lapping at my clit; he started to increase the speed. I tighten down on Edward's fingers knowing I was getting close to an orgasm.

His tongue picked up speed and he curled his fingers inside of me. His fingers felt incredible inside of me, realizing that he was stimulating my g-spot. I was now the one not speaking a language known in the world. I tried panting out Edward's name, but it came out as a mess. I stuck to the moans and moving my hips.

His tongue was moving on my clit faster than any human could. It was amazing for him to have vampire speed right now. His tongue was what pushed me over the edge. I finally screamed out his name, along with a few expletives. My walls clamped down on his fingers and he gently grazed his teeth on my clit. My orgasm heightened at the feeling of his teeth. I was floating high in the sky and didn't ever want to come down.

Sadly, I did start to come down and Edward removed his fingers from inside me. He gave my clit one last kiss and moved up beside me.

"I'm glad we are pushing boundaries, that was amazing," he whispered into my each while stroking my stomach.

"MMM," was all I managed.

He pushed down the covers and put me underneath them. He tucked me in and said, "Sleep now, my Bella."

I liked the word "my" in front on my name. I would always be his. I fell asleep almost instantly when he started humming my lullaby.

* * *

**A/N: **I couldn't just let them go all the way, remember, slowly but surely they will get there.

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the mini chapter.

Let me know if you like where I'm going, what you would like to see next, stuff like that.

Bella was staying in my head this chapter, and I was suppressing Edward. I think there are some things in this chapter that he wants to tell you in his own words. If you wanna know what he has to say, review and you'll get the mini chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Sorry about taking so long between updates. My life got out of control. Forgive me, please! I hope you all enjoy, its a shorter chapter but check the A/N at the end and I'll explain why.**

**I don't own, you knew that.**

* * *

EPOV

Bella was soundly sleeping as I listened to her steady breathing. I took this time to reflect on all the events that had passed over the past two days. Bella had let me touch her in ways I had previously thought would never be possible with her being a human. In return, Bella had given me pleasure I never knew existed. Feeling her mouth on me was complete ecstasy.

The moonlight shone through the wall length window, and I began to wonder if I should get black out curtains. Just as I was thinking the light was going to wake my sleeping Bella, she began to stir in her sleep.

"Edward," she let my name slip through her lips while she was sleeping. I held her as she dreamed, wondering what she was dreaming about. She shifted her body so her leg came out from under the comforter and hitched it around my legs. I couldn't stay like this, I had to move or I was going to be aroused with no remedy.

Just as I started to move, I heard Bella groan. I looked down to see her bright brown eyes looking up at me with a smirk spread across her face. That look told me one thing, I was in for it.

Bella freed herself from the entanglement of sheets she was in and crawled up so her face was right in front of mine. At that point, I realized that we had neglected to put any clothing on after our escape just a few hours before. The growing of my shaft was hard to ignore as Bella's smirk turned into a wide toothy grin. Bella moved again, only to climb on top of me and straddle me.

I knew the answer, but I still had to ask just in case she would tell me, "So what were you dreaming about, love?" A faint blush filled her cheeks.

"It was…um, nothing," she managed to stumble out.

I chuckled at her and brought her face closer to mine. I stared into her eyes while Bella grabbed my face and brought me in for a passionate kiss. I let my hands draw meaningless designs on her bare back at the same time as I licked and sucked her bottom lip, hoping she would open her mouth enough for me to draw her tongue out of her hot mouth.

She did exactly that and more. Our tongues moved in unison, no one fighting for dominance. This was perfect. Her hands tangled in my likely unruly hair while my hands lightly caressed her body, never lingering in one spot too long.

Bella shivered, but I wasn't sure if it was from excitement, or genuinely being cold from my body temperature. I soon found out it was from excitement. Her hips lightly gyrated against mine. The sensation was mind-blowing. My cock was at full attention, rubbing against Bella's stomach as she ground against me and I pushed up against her to give her the friction she was obviously seeking.

I felt a raw, animalistic, low growl growing in my chest. I let it pass through my lips, showing Bella just how much I wanted her. She understood exactly what it meant, attacking my neck with open mouth kisses. She moved up to my ear and took my earlobe between her lips, suckling it gently. I wanted to take her now, but I couldn't, could I? No, I couldn't. We were taking the steps of this slowly but surely, and making great progress I might add.

I wanted to taste her sweetness, but Bella had already started to trail down my body, kissing every inch of my torso. Her hot mouth felt so good against my cold marble skin. In that moment I tried to figure out if I'd ever get tired of this. Bella licked the length of my shaft, and I decided I would never tire of being intimate with her.

I decided to spice things up a little bit. I mean I couldn't let our brand new sex life become boring within the first week, could I? I remembered Emmett and Jasper's thoughts and what they called a 69.

I sat up a little bit and Bella peered into my eyes with daggers, thinking I was stopping her. I plead with my eyes for her to just trust me. I pulled at her hips for them to come towards me, at that point she must've understood what I was doing, because she rolled on her side and scooted closer to me willingly. She released me long enough to roll on to my side, facing her.

Bella went back to work, teasing, sucking and licking. I settled my head in between her thighs; I knew right away this was going to be a challenge. My ear was resting right on her femoral artery. I had a dilemma. Should I continue? Should I stop this immediately? Should we not 69 and stick to the 'traditional' way of doing this? _Enough Edward!_ I internally scolded myself. I had to give myself a mental pep talk, reminding myself that I would never hurt my Bella.

With my control back, I wrapped my arms around Bella's legs, keeping her wide open. I planted soft kisses on her inner thighs; she was being a tease towards me, so why shouldn't I do it to her too? I moved to her lower lips, showering them with open mouth kisses, sometimes letting my tongue run along them. She bucked into my face, looking for more. _Not yet my beautiful Bella_, I thought. I was going to tease her until she was ready to break.

Bella's mouth was completely around my cock and her hands were massaging my balls. I wondered if she knew this instinctually or if someone had told her what to do. Which ever it was, I was in heaven.

I brought my hand around her thigh and spread her apart for better access. I used my nose to nudge her clit, while my tongue drew light circles around her entrance. Her juices were spilling out to coat her lips and thighs so there was no doubt my teasing was becoming very successful.

I couldn't tease very much longer since I wanted Bella to reach her orgasm at the same time I did. Bella's pulse quickened and she shivered as I breathed out onto her core. I wanted to devour her right then in there (no, not in the sense of killing her). I dove right into her sweet lips, licking and sucking my way from her entrance to her swollen clit. I hummed into her clit and she bucked her hips towards me, signaling she wanted more. More I would give her. I used the fingers holding her wide for me to stroke her sweet opening.

We were so connected. I couldn't believe the pleasure we were giving to each other, at the same time. Nothing in the world to interrupt us right now.

She broke contact with me to huskily breathe out, "More, Edward. I _need_ more."

I took that as my cue as I plunged two fingers in as far as I could. I curled my fingers towards me and used my vampriric speed to my advantage as I make the 'come here' motion against her. She was writing against my face as I sucked her clit between my lips and used my tongue to tease it. She let out a moan that sent vibrations against my shaft that reminded me how close I was to an orgasm.

"Cum with me, love," was all she needed to hear as her wall contracted around my fingers and her juices spilled out. As she released, I let go too. She sucked and swallowed around me, prolonging my orgasm. It was incredible to be in unison like this.

We both came down from the high of our climaxes and I pulled Bella up and she laid her head on my chest. Nothing could be more perfect than this.

Bella shifted to get under the blankets, and then snuggled back into the crook of my neck, placing a sweet, chaste kiss there.

I began to hum her lullaby to get her back to sleep. I wanted her to get her rest, but couldn't have pictured a better scenario then her waking up aroused and ready for action.

I love my Bella, and was ready to take the final step to our intimacy. I hoped that she was to. How do I approach that? Could I do it with the same control I've shown up to this point? I'd have to ponder this over our activities planned for tomorrow.

One thing I was sure of is that if I had a soul, Bella was my soul mate wholly and completely.

* * *

**A/N: I already have chapter 7 almost ready to go. It was originally part of 6, but it was getting crazy long so I cut it at, where I thought, was a good place. **

**I love reviews and reviews will get you the next chapter sooner. If I get enough reviews, you could have the new chapter as early as tomorrow night!**

**There will be a mini chapter sent to my reviewers about Edward's surprise. If you've missed the mini chapters, go back and review and I'll make sure you get it, just make sure you're logged in in order to receive it.**


	7. Author's Note! Sorry!

So I know how much author's notes suck, but I thought I'd put one up since I've had a few PM's asking about an update.

I've had some things come up in my life that require my full attention, school being one of those things and I recently got engaged which is taking up a huge chunk of my time. I am still beta'ing some stories, so if you need a fic fix, go check some of those out (links are on my profile). I think you'll enjoy them!

On a happy note (update wise), I have been writing and I am hoping to update by the end of the weekend! No promises, but I have about 2,000 words to paper right now.

Happy Spring everyone!

Jen


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:I don't own Twilight.**

**I'm so incredibly sorry for not getting this out sooner. I had a death in the family and that kind of took away my will to write this story for a while. I'm also in the middle of moving and taking summer classes so I'll apologize in advance if updates aren't as frequent as you (or I) would like them. Thank you for sticking with me and I'm gonna try really really hard to get them out quicker.**

EPOV

I'll admit it. I was a nervous wreck. I had gone to receiving and giving the greatest pleasure, to being terrified that what I was doing with Bella was going to lead to something further. Yes, that was my intent up to this point.

Bella is my everything, and what if, well, I couldn't _perform_? I knew I was doing fantastic up until not, but actual penetration was a whole other ballgame. It would most definitely hurt Bella; I didn't want to do that. What if it didn't fit? THAT could be a real problem. Why didn't I ask Emmett about all of this before? Because I was a brooding prude, that's why.

I had to get out of this mind set before I ruined everything with Bella. I don't think she could put up with much more of me if I stopped our newly found physical relationship. I had to find something to distract me before my thoughts ran away from me and made a decision that would be detrimental.

Breathing. Bella's breathing. It was so steady and strong. It was beautiful especially when I looked down at her chest rising and falling. The tops of her breasts spilled over the blanket that was covering her.

Watching her chest was a bad idea. Unless we were going to go for round three tonight, I needed to put my thoughts somewhere other than Bella's breasts. They're so tempting though. No. No more thinking about Bella's intimate body parts.

Okay, on to something more appropriate. What was the plan for today? We could go have a picnic in our spot since we were rained out a few days earlier. Bella's breasts becoming visible through her wet tank top. Damnit. Bella's breasts were never going to leave my mind for as long as I lived, existed, whatever.

Was that a moan I just heard coming from her sweet lips? I could just picture it, her full lips around me. Shit. I wonder if I could sneak away to get a cold shower, maybe including some ice, in order to get over the problem that was growing between my legs.

She's wrapped around me, but I wonder if I maneuver really slowly and try not to disturb her. It was worth a try because the term 'blue balls' was becoming an understatement.

Operation escape to the bathroom was officially in effect. I rolled onto my side towards Bella, trying to get her to roll to her back. My plan was working, she rolled to her back, but her legs were still intertwined with mine. This was going to be difficult.

I had an idea that I hoped would work. I twisted myself around and pulled the blanket off of Bella's torso. Breasts! I was in trouble. Okay Edward, calm down, they're part of the female anatomy. I had to think in terms of anatomy or it was going to make my problem even worse. I lightly kissed her stomach and blew on it.

I got the results I was looking for. She shivered and turned away from me, pulling the blanket over her shoulders. Mission accomplished!

I crept out of bed and thought I was being completely stealthy until I heard Bella's heart rate pick up. Then I heard my sweet angel's voice, "Edward?" I could still hear the grogginess in her voice.

"Yes, love?" I hoped she wasn't going to question me too much because my cock was at full attention and wasn't going anywhere soon. She _could_ help me with it. No. She's probably exhausted from going two rounds earlier tonight.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, obviously still half asleep. Great, now I had to lie to her. Anything, think of anything.

"I was just thinking that if we kept up like rabbits, figuratively speaking of course, that I should probably hunt in order to keep you safe." Yeah, she'd definitely believe that. She would never question my need to hunt.

"Okay, that's fine. Of course I want you to hunt whenever you feel like you need to. Just be back before breakfast, okay?"

"I will be love, just a few deer and I'll be back in your arms before you can miss me."

I was out the door before she could ask anymore questions. Or wake up to become observant of my rather large erection just sticking out for the world to see.

I ran as fast as I could, away from any civilization.

If there is a God, I'm choosing this moment to pray that my dear sister, Alice, isn't looking into my future in this current moment of extreme weakness.

I found a nice wooded area that was sheltered enough for me. I pulled the string to the sweatpants I at least had the decency to put on before I left. They pooled around my feet and I didn't take the time to step out of them.

My already throbbing erection sprung free and pointed to the stars. Oh, one more thing, if there is a God, I'm praying He isn't watching this right now. That would be down right embarrassing.

I didn't have any lubricant with me, so I'd have to make do with the resources I had. I let my instincts go and let the venom collect in my mouth. When it was enough, I spit it out onto my hand and rubbed it on my readily waiting member. It was time to get down to business.

I started to stroke myself slowly, thinking of that evening in our meadow. Bella on top of me, grinding her hot core on me, my hands over her perfect breasts while she ground herself on me.

I stroked faster and harder. The shower, the first time Bella and I were really letting go of our inhibitions. The way the water flowed down her body was truly mesmerizing. I thought of how it felt to have her hands all over me, washing me, but ignoring the place I wanted her hands the most.

Ugh, I need more. I grasped myself tighter and kept stroking faster. I thought about my face buried in Bella's pussy, eliciting sweet moans from her lips while they were wrapped around my cock.

I could just see it, Bella straddling me, lust in her eyes coming deep from within, she lowers her core over me, grinding her naked sex on my hardened cock. I would shift my hips so I was right at her hot entrance, slowly pushing into her tight center.

"Bella…" I cried out as I came, my venom hitting a nearby tree. Great, now I spread my seed to a tree. And I was nervous about sealing the deal with Bella? I needed to get a grip on reality.

I found a few deer, needing to make my lie to Bella less of a lie. I took them down with ease and then started back towards the house. 9 o'clock, perfect. Bella should just be waking up.

I walked into the house, heading straight to the kitchen to grab Bella a blueberry muffin and a bottle of water before heading up to the bedroom. She would complain that I was spending too much time by cooking for her, but I knew she would appreciate the muffin.

The sunlight was starting to fill the room as it began to shine on the bed, making Bella look even more beautiful. I made my way to the bed, smirking as I realized that Bella had yet to put clothes on after our multiple trysts last night.

I sat on the side of the bed and kissed her forehead, "Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm," she mumbled out. "Yes I did. Do I smell blueberries? Edward, you didn't go through the trouble of cooking did you?"

I had to chuckle at that; I may not be able to read her mind, but I could still figure out her reactions to certain things. "Of course not, Bella. It's just a blueberry muffin. I also brought you some water. I figured if I was thirsty after our fun last night, you would probably wake up famished."

She smiled and accepted the muffin. She also took the water and placed in on the nightstand next to 'her side' of the bed. She took a small bite and looked at me with questions in her eyes.

I wasn't going to let anything fester, "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering…well…everything we're doing; it isn't pushing your limits too far. I mean you had to leave this morning to hunt."

I suppressed a guilty look. I wanted to tell Bella the truth, but it was too embarrassing, "No, Bella. Everything is completely fine. Hunting was just another precaution I took. I didn't want to get thirsty when you were all worked up and have to leave you like that."

"No, we couldn't have that, could we?" She giggled out as she leaned it and pressed her lips against mine. "So, what's the plan for today? Are we shutting down any Calvin Klein underwear stores so you can model for me?"

"Hey, you didn't model for me at the store, so me modeling in front of a bunch of ogling women is definitely out of the question. I was thinking I would let you pick our activities today, within reason. Remember, I do have veto power." I reminded her. "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready and then you can let me know what your decision for the day is."

I walked into the bathroom, realizing that Bella was turning me into a sexual monster. I feel like I'd never be satisfied. I knew I had to make this shower quick, or risk Bella becoming suspicious. I quickly soaped myself up, getting off any reminisce left from the woods.

I heard the door open just a little bit as Bella stuck her head in. I couldn't understand the expression on her face through the steam from the shower. She finally called in, "Edward…"

"Almost finished. Do you need something?" I wished I could read her mind because her expression was unreadable, but it worried me.

"Well, Alice just called." SHIT! Was Alice looking into my future when I took my impromptu trip to the woods? For the love of God, please don't let it be that. I would never live it down and she would surely tell Emmett which would equal decades of more torment and agony.

"Edward, snap out of it. Did you hear me? Alice called." She started sounding short as I let my thoughts wander. I had to pay attention or Bella would really suspect something.

"Yes, Bella, I heard you," I cooed out as sweetly as I could. "Did she need something? Or was she just checking in to make sure everything was okay?"

Bella had a devious smile on her face. Oh no. Alice told her about my self loving in the woods. She must think I'm such an animal now.

"She called for a few reasons. One, she said you missed a phone call the other day because you smashed your phone while that call was coming in. You know, when you pounced on me," she blushed as she relayed the message.

"Yes, I knew that, but if it was important, whoever it was would've figured out how to get a hold of me on another number that I would be at. Okay, what's number two?" I turned off the water, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my waist and stepped out of the shower so Bella would actually be able to see me when she was talking to me.

"Well, its kind of personal…Edward…hmmm…how do I say this?" She pondered.

**A/N: PLEASE READ ME! I know I cut this chapter short, but it was gonna take forever if I didn't stop there. So I hope you understand I'm giving you a shorter chapter so you don't have to wait any longer. Sorry if there's typos too, I didn't edit it because I have to get to bed, but I wanted you to have this ASAP!**

**I have been working on a new story, so if you like my writing, put me on author alert. It is different than One Week, but I promise there will still be lemons. If you want a preview of it, leave me a review and you'll get snippets from the first two chapters.**

**I guess I should give you a short idea of what it's about to see if you want a teaser. It's called 'We Might As Well Be Strangers.' What would happen to Bella and Edward if they broke up? Would they go their separate ways forever or would fate lead them back together? Oh, and there's a good possibility that a teaser for Chapter 8 for One Week will be included.**


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Twilight.

EPOV

"Bella, just say it. Whatever the case may be, we'll work it out." I was growing extremely impatient, even though I knew I shouldn't be.

"Edward, it's not that easy, especially when Alice sees all and then has to spill the beans on things she shouldn't see."

What HAD Alice seen? I can't imagine that Bella would even bring it up if it was about my adventure in the woods. What if she did? How would I explain THAT to her? I had never thought of it, but would my self pleasure make her think that she wasn't good enough for me? That I had to do it myself? That was not the case, but Bella might see it that way.

Bella finally stammered it out, blushing profusely. "She said…oh geez, why am I being so worried about this?" I couldn't help but feel the same way. "When we do have sex, uhm, as of our current decisions, it's going to be quite painful for me, because of your size." I don't think I've ever seen her face that red. "She told me that the plan that you come up with will work though."

Plan? What plan? I'd have to make time to call Alice just to check in to see what my plan was going to be. I'd also have to ask her about that phone call that was interrupting my private moments with Bella. It couldn't have been _that_ important, could it? Oh well, I'd figure that out later.

"Edward…earth to Edward…hello, I'm still standing in front of you!"

I smiled at her and pulled her to my body, kissing her forehead. "Everything will work out flawlessly, love. Just leave everything to me."

She started giggling uncontrollably and before I could ask, "Edward, you do realize you are standing there in a towel, right?"

"And what's so funny about that?" I asked, truly curious.

"Well, if it fell, it could put us in a totally awkward position," she smiled up at me. The last thing I needed to think about was being naked around Bella, especially wet and naked.

"Alright you little vixen, how about you take a shower and think about what we're going to do today and I'll wait for you downstairs. Sound like a plan?"

"Can that plan involve spending all day in bed with you?" She asked coyly.

"Tempting, but no. I want to spend time with not only your body, but also your mind. As much as I love our recent findings on the physical side, I want to keep our mental connection stronger than ever." It looks like our sexual relationship had not only created a monster in me, but also one in her.

I walked out of the bathroom with a smile on my face. Bella could be so charming sometimes, and although her offer to stay in bed was extremely alluring, I didn't want our relationship to turn only into a physical one. If we grew into a physical relationship only, Bella would eventually become bored of me and consequently, leave me. I didn't know if that would actually happen, but I wasn't going to take that chance and lose her.

I got dressed and walked down stairs to the living room. As I sat on the couch, keeping up my human charades even though I didn't need to, I listened intently to the water running upstairs. I could hear the beads of water hitting Bella's skin, but something left me feeling anxious. Her breathing sped up dramatically and every now and then, her breathing would hitch.

Was something wrong? Did I need to go up there and investigate what was wrong? I had to, if something was wrong, the sooner I got there to help the better.

Just as I got up, I heard something that threw me off. What was it? It sounded like a cry, so I quickened my pace. Then, I heard it again. Fast, heavy breathing, hitched breath, moaning. You didn't have to be a genius to figure it out. Bella was pleasuring herself.

I turned on my heels quickly to head back down the stairs. I collapsed back onto the couch to ponder the events that had just happened. Bella. Pleasuring. Herself. Why was I so taken aback at this? Hadn't I just left the house a few hours before and defaced a tree. It would only be natural that Bella would do the same thing.

I decided I'd distract myself, giving her as much privacy as possible by not listening to her. She'd probably be mortified if she knew I had heard her.

In order to distract myself, I thought about Bella's phone call from Alice. My phone! I had completely forgotten about destroying my old one and needing to activate a new one. I went to the cupboard where we kept new phones, this tended to happen a lot, especially with Emmett.

I dialed the activation number and went through all the steps to activate my new phone. It was finally done and I had 1 new message. That's odd.

I quickly dialed my voicemail and put in my pass code. "You have 1 unheard message" the automated system told me. _Yeah, yeah, just let me get to the message._

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. This is Kevin Lane from The Moonlight Resort in San Diego. I am calling to confirm your private stay at our resort for Friday and Saturday of this week. If any problems arise, please don't hesitate to call me. Thank you again for your business, Mr. Cullen."

It was going to be perfect. Me, Bella, and the ocean. Well a private house on the ocean where we could just be together without a care in the world.

**A/N: Yes I know it's a short chapter, but I had to throw it in to set it up because if I skipped it the next one wouldn't make any sense. The next chapter WILL be out next week, probably Thursday or Friday.**

**On a really good note, my new story, We Might As Well Be Strangers, is finally up. Chapter 2 will be up this weekend. Go read it please!**

**Other news I just wanted to put out there in case you didn't know about it, the Bellies is accepting nominations thecatt . net (take out spaces) and there is a new awards site called the Indies Twific Awards. This is a great idea by 2 great authors to get peoples names out there who have stories that may not be that popular. ****Theindietwificawards . com (remove spaces) So go nominate whoever you may choose and/or vote!**


End file.
